poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trapping Vor and Vixyner/Imprisoning Vixyner's and Vor’s sidekicks/Ryan, Meg and Sofia vs. Vixyner and Vor
This is how trapping Vor and Vixyner, imprisoning thier sidekicks and the battle between good and evil goes in Ryan and Crash meets Sofia the First: Forever Royal. the throne room Blades (Hero Factory): You know, Vixyner? I was thinking we could call this world the Ev-Vor Realm. Twitch (Sofia the First): You're right, Blades. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Vixyner: We are not stopping with the Ever Realm. Vor: I agree with you, my boyfriend. Carrodis: Awesome. I'm sorry, is there more to this plan? and Sofia comes out of a portal with Amber and Meg Vor: Above the island of pirates and faries, beyond the second star to the right, lies a portal to another world. Vixyner: That is Neverland, my love. When we done with this world, you would conquer that world. And when you're done with that, you will help me help Linda Ryan destroy Connor Lacey and his meddleing Irelanders. Vor: And our dark destinies will finally be fulfilled. Princess Amber: whispering I'll take care of her sidekicks. Meg Griffin: whispering Let me take care of his bandmates, Ryan. Wormwood: Those are amazingly evil plans, Vixyner and Vor. Need I must say.. Oh.. Caw! Caw! and Vor turn around to see Amber and Meg Vixyner: Capture them! used her Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade to bring the Green certain down, covering Vor's sidekicks and Vixyner's bandmates Princess Amber: Now, Sofia! Meg Griffin: Wish for something! Anything! Princess Sofia: Amulet, I wish for Vor and Vixyner to be trapped inside you. tosses the amulet on the floor then it starts to pull Vor and Vixyner into the amulet, then they use thier magic to grab Ryan and Sofia by the ankles Vor: No! Vixyner: If me and my love goes into the amulet, we are taking you with us! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Meg Griffin: Ryan! Princess Amber: Sofia! Cyberlings and Friends arrive to see what's happing Ryan F-Freeman: BERTRAM!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: Right. Ryan's hand then grabs onto Meg's hand Meg Griffin: Ryan! Hang on! Matau T. Monkey: Don't let go, Bertram! Bertram T. Monkey: I know! Evil Anna: Ryan! You think Prisma is controlled by Vor?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah! Bertram T. Monkey: What you mean?! Radne: If Vixyner's bandmates get to Sunset, you need to protect her and let go of Ryan! Bertram T. Monkey: Sure. go of Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Here we go!! Meg tightly I think I'm gonna be siiiiick!!!!! Sofia, Vixyner and Vor are dragged into the amulet with Meg. Outside, the dark clouds dissapears and Vor's minions give the guards flowers. Inside Jessie Primefan: I hope Ryan is okay. High Tide: Me too, sis. Roland and the others arrive Bailywick: A rat! Evil Ryan: Facio cageum! cage appears with Twitch inside Wormwood: You spineless techno-organic sorcerer! Cedric: You worm! Facio cageum! misses the blast and a cage appears around him. Evil Ryan's Squad arrests Carrodis and Blades Evil Rianna: You two are under arrest for planing to kill the Irelanders and working for Vor and Vixyner. Strongarm: Yup. King Roland II: Where's Ryan and Sofia? Matau T. Monkey: Vyxiner and Vor dragged Sofia, Meg and my master into the amulet. Queen Miranda: What? Jetson Storm: Oh no. Prince James: Sof? Queen Ryanara: Son? Mai Lacey: Don't worry. He and Sofia will handle them. Meg too. Sofia's amulet, Ryan and Meg lands on the floor and finds Sofia Ryan F-Freeman: Sofia! to her Are you okay? Princess Sofia: Yeah. I'm fine. spots Vor and Vixyner Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Sofia! Wish me and you out! Princess Sofia: I wish Ryan, Meg and I are out of the amulet. happens Take us out of the amulet! Vor: Silly Little princess. Now, what kind of trap will this be if you could wish your way out of it? Vixyner: My girlfriend is right, Ryan. I did master her magic and get the hang of Cybertronian technology. With these, they would do well for the Anti-Irelanders. Vor: Yes, my love. Sofia Looks like it's just you, Ryan, Vixyner and me now. Including Meg. But, not for long. Ryan You see, my dear Prime-prince. I know what makes people tick. Thier darkest impulses, thier greatest fears. And my boyfriend and I know Sofia's greatest fear has just come true. Ryan F-Freeman: Bring it on, Vor and lover. Bring. It. On! Vixyner: You and Meg may don't have a greatest fear, Ryan. But, Sofia is no match for the Nobody of Ryvine powered by the Matrix of Vor. Vor and I will help Linda win because there is a song coming, baby. Meg Griffin: I will help you, Ryan. You and I can take them on. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. song On Your/My Own starts playing Vixyner: You always have a friend or two~ Someone to lend a hand~ Vor: When times are tough, you look to them~ To get out of a jam~ Vixyner: But, now no matter where you turn~ There's no one here but you~ Vor: You're all alone~ Vixyner: Your greatest fear~ Vor and Vixyner: Has finally come true~ Ryan F-Freeman: Just because we're by ourselves does not mean we would fold~ Princess Sofia: I don't need help to battle you~ Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin: We just need to be bold~ Vixyner: Spare us your heroic speech~ Vor: We all know you are wrong~ Princess Sofia: I'm not afraid to stand alone~ Vor: My dear, you won't be standing long~ Vixyner: With my joy for Vor's heart, when I see Ranyx play Mario Kart~ Ryan F-Freeman: I'm first and doing so well~ Vixyner: But, here comes the Spiny Shell~ blasts Sofia with her magic while Vixyner fires his fusion cannon at Ryan who blocks it with his Keyblade and Lightsaber and Meg blocked the attack with her Keyblade Vor and Vixyner: You're on your own, can't run away~ You met your match, this very day~ Princess Sofia: I'm on my own, but won't give in~ Ryan F-Freeman: We'll get back up to fight again~ Vixyner: The good in you is fading fast~ And when it's gone~ Vor and Vixyner: You're ours at last~ Ryan and Meg: But, like the sun, we'll rise once more~ Vor and Vixyner: Until nightfalls and wins the war~ and Vixyner blasts the two heroes with thier magic, Ryan runs to Meg and Sofia Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, Sofia. I hope we could see something we can defeat them. then when Vor and Vixyner approch Ryan, Meg and Sofia, the three heroes see the spirits of the Disney Princesses, Connor, Ryan's three siren friends and Connor's dad and kids; Sean, Orla and Oisin. Ryan, Meg and Sofia gasp and smile as the spirits disappear Princess Sofia: There's a bond you're never know~ A power you can't feel~ Ryan F-Freeman: The love you give comes back to you~ Meg Griffin: And makes you strong as steel~ If we remember those we love~ Princess Sofia: And keep them close to heart~ Our love will shine from deep within~ Ryan, Meg and Sofia: And chase away the dark~ they sing, a light shines from Sofia's chest with Ryan's chest glows like the Matrix inside him and Meg's Keyblade glows Vixyner: Our darkness cannot be denied~ Vor: Your little lights won't last~ We'll show you where true power lies~ Vixyner and Vor: One final wicked blast~ Ryan F-Freeman: You tried your worst to keep us down~ Meg Griffin: But we're still standing tall~ Vor: How can this be happening?! Primcess Sofia: Because, I stand for one and all~ Ryan and Sofia: We're on our own, we found the light~ Meg Griffin: To see us through the darkness night~ Vor and Vixyner: You're (Sofia's) just a girl!~ Vixyner: This cannot be! Ryan F-Freeman: She's more then that but you can't see~ Princess Sofia: I maybe small and on my own~ But I can feel how much I've grown~ Ryan F-Freeman: Our wills are strong, our heart and spark are true~ Princess Sofia: Our love will be, the end...~ Ryan and Meg: Of...~ Ryan, Meg and Sofia: You!~ Meg Griffin: Yeah! Vor: weakly Oh. Come on. Vixyner: You will pay, Ryan and Meg! I will get my revenge! to jet mode and flies off flash of light happens then when the light fades, Ryan, Meg and Sofia see Prisma freed from Vor's control Ryan F-Freeman: Prisma? Prisma: Ryan? I'm sorry for what I have done. Meg Griffin: My love knows and we forgive you, Prisma. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan